Back to Maine
by Sunnydaysgoldenrays
Summary: When Jeffry calls to say he's coming for the summer, The Penderwicks are overjoyed. But what Jeffry dosn't say is that he's taking them back to Maine. I'm bad at summarys. Oh well.
1. The Call

**Hey people, first fic hope you like it **

**Disclaimer: **

**Random person: Do you own the Penderwicks?**

**Me: …maybe?**

**RP: What does that mean?**

**Me: …it means no…I don't own the Penderwicks…**

**RP: Oh.**

"JANE!"

Jane jumped a little; she knew what was coming and braced herself.

"Jane! Where are you?!"

_3_, she thought.

Jane!"

_2_

"Where the heck are you?"

_1_

"Jane!" A very mad Skye stamped over to her. _Oh no, here it comes _thought Jane, she had been having such a nice day. Sitting on her rock in _Quigley Woods and trying to come up with a new adventure for _

_Sabrina Starr, a heroin from a series of books the Jane was writing, to have. Sabrina had already rescued a countless number of animals, a boy, an archeologist, and had her heart broken. She needed something new. But here was Skye. And she was mad very, very mad. Jane looked up "Hi?" She said but it came out like a question."Jane." Skye was trying to be calm, working on her temper, Jane could tell. "Where is my essay?!" It wasn't working. _

_"What essay?" Jane asked, hoping she could at least delay being yelled at. Well at least any more then she already was. _

_"My science essay," said Skye "The one I worked for three hours on. It was on my desk and now it's gone." _

_"Oh! That? I haven't seen it." Jane had seen it. That is, seen Hound eat it but it was the same thing really. _

_"Yes you have, now tell me where it is." Said Skye. Darn! Skye was too good at picking out lies. And Jane was bad at telling them… _

_"Oh, alright I saw…um… Hound…uh. ..Eat…It…" Said Jane _

_"He did what?!" Skye almost shirked. "Ate it." "AGHHHH!" Yelled Skye "Well at least that explains why he just puked"_

_Yes that did explain the puking, if Hound ever ate something that he wasn't supposed to, he ended up puking. Like two summers ago on the way to Arundel when he had eaten the map. That summer the sisters had met a boy with brown hair, green eyes and countless freckles. His name was Jeffrey, they hadn't seen Jeffrey sense last summer when they had been in Maine. Jane missed him. They all did. _

_"Do you have it on the computer?" Jane asked, Skye usually did her essays on the computer. "The computer! Oh Jane I forgot about that!" Said Skye "Come on! I need to go print it again!" And she ran off. ____Well, there goes my morning.__ Thought Jane, she stood up and ran after Skye._

_Skye burst into the house. Panting and with a few leafs on her. "Where have you been?" Asked Rosalind the oldest Penderwick sister. Who had been giving Batty and Ben their snack when Skye came in. _

_"Well, I've been to Quigley Woods to yell at Jane-" Rosalind opened her mouth to speak, but Skye kept going. "For taking my essay –let me finish Rosy. Then finding out that Hound had eaten it, stopped yelling and now I need to print it out again" Skye said all this in one breath then ran off. _

_"She was in a hurry wasn't she?" Rosalind said to Ben. _

_"Yes" said Ben _

_"Come on!" Said Batty "Let's go play seals" and she and Ben went off onto the living room._

_This time Jane came in, still thinking about Sabrina. A wood pecker? No she had done too many animals. What about a King? Or a Prince…hmm. The phone rang and Rosalind picked it up._

_"Hello? - Yes it's Rosalind-Really?-Oh they'll be so happy -does daddy know?-ok, good- See you in a bit-yeah-Bye" She hung up. "Who was it?" Asked Jane, Rosalind just told her to get her sisters and Ben._

_ When Skye, Jane, Batty and Ben were all seated at the table Rosalind began. _

_"I just got a call-" "Who from?" Asked Skye "Don't interrupt. And to answer your question the call was from Jeffrey" _


	2. Jeffry brings good news

**Chapter two! Here ya go.**

**Flying utterly: That made my day. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Everyone! I own the Penderwicks!**

**Person: No you don't.**

**Me: I don't?**

**Person: NO**

**Me Oh, darn.**

_The call was from Jeffrey._

Skye stood up so fast she knocked her chair over.

"What did he say?!"

"Pick up your chair," said Rosalind "and I will tell you"

Skye did this then looked to Rosalind who, in turn, began to tell them that Jeffrey had called to say that his school had been let out two weeks early due to construction, and that he was coming to stay with the Penderwicks for the summer. At this Batty started shrieking and Jane started jumping thus making so much noise a herd of elephants would have been impressed. Even Ben looked happy; he had only met Jeffrey once, at the wedding, but his sisters seemed to love him and therefore in Ben's mind, he was a good person. And Skye, she was grinning. She hadn't seen Jeffrey sense the past summer, he had always been in Boston at his school, or at Arundel with his mother the loathsome and her even more loathsome husband Dexter, Jeffrey's stepfather. No one had know anything about his real father, Jeffrey had never even met him, but this past summer that changed, when the Penderwicks had been in Maine Jeffrey had found his father, the wonderful Alac McGrath.

"When's he coming?" Asked Skye trying to be heard over the 'elephants' but at this they quieted down; everyone wanted to hear the answer. Rosalind looked at the clock and smiled "Right about now" just as she said this, a rather fancy car pulled into the driveway.

Rosalind carrying Ben the Penderwicks went to set siege on the door, heralded by Jane's cry of "Jeffrey is here!" that was in the way of them getting to him. And set siege they did so as the second that Jeffry got out of the car, he was tackled by Skye and Jane, "Whoa!"And even though he had been ready for it and braced himself so that he didn't fall and hit his head on the driveway, being plowed into by two girls, especially if one of them is Skye, and staying standing is hard, Jeffrey just managed, then Skye punched him in the arm.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were coming?" She was grinning

"I did tell you, I just called didn't I? He was also grinning "I missed you guys" and he gave them both a hug.

"JEFFREY!" this came from Batty, who then launched herself at him. Being considerably lighter then Skye and Jane, Jeffrey could catch her.

"Hey Batty!" he said as he put her down "What's new?"

"I'm taking piano lessons!" She said "And daddy bought me an upright so I could practice"

At this Jeffry's eyes brightened. "Oh no" said Skye, Jeffrey just laughed and turned to Rosalind

"Hello" he said and gave her a hug as best he could while she was holding Ben.

"Hello Jeffrey" Said Rosalind "Say hello Ben"

"Hi"

"Hi, you've gotten big sense the last time I saw you" Said Jeffrey, Ben smiled.

"Jeffrey!"

"What?" he had been poking Skye in the stomach trying to make her laugh while Skye had been trying very hard not to.

"Where you even listing? I asked you what you thought Sabrina Starr should rescue next" Skye groaned.

"Oh, sorry Jane" Said Jeffrey "um, how about a moose?"

"I've done too many animals" Said Jane

"You've done too many books" Said Skye

"Skye! Be nice" Said Rosalind who was bouncing Ben

"I was just saying-"

"What about a cursed girl?" interrupted Jeffrey.

"Oh! Yes Jeffrey you're magnificent! _Sabrina Starr Rescues The Cursed Girl._ Yes!"

"Thank you" said Jeffrey "And before you leave I need to tell you all something"

"Ooooh! What is it?" Asked Batty

"We're going back to Maine" Said Jeffrey

The elephants started again and when they had calmed down Jeffrey went on to say that he had worked it out with Mr. Penderwick so that they could go to Maine when school lets out.

"Oh don't remind me!" said Jane

"Are daddy and Iantha coming too?" Asked Rosalind

"They have a trip for their work but will join us for the month of August" Said Jeffrey

"We're staying for the whole summer?" Said Skye, Jeffrey smiled "And Rosalind is coming?"

"Yes Skye, Rosalind is coming" Said Jeffrey "But you were a good OAP you know"

"Don't remind me" Said Skye but she laughed all the same.

They were going back to Maine.

**I hoped you liked that. Don't forget to review; it will make all your dreams come true! Hey I can rhyme! … Ok forget the rhyming but please review.**

**~Sunny **


	3. An unplesent meeting

**Hello again! I'm so sorry this would have been up on sooner but I had a friend over.**

**Disclaimer: Some witty thing about how I don't own the Penderwicks.**

The last two weeks of school went by in a flash for Skye; she had gotten an A on her newly printed essay, if there every was a time to be thankful for computers, now was it. She was also thankful that she didn't have to use "the dog ate my homework" accuse, except this time it was true, Skye had proof; Batty had been filming Hound when he had puked. But now school was over and they were leaving for Maine in the morning. Skye was happy.

_**MOPS (plus Jeffrey)**_

_**7:30, Rosalind's room**_

_**Be there**_

Rosalind had called a MOPS (meeting of Penderwick sisters) plus Jeffrey to go over some rules for the time Daddy, Iantha and Ben (still to young to be a month without his mother) weren't there. So as soon as everyone was quite, this took a while due to Skye, Jane and Jeffrey who had been having a big discussion about Jane's soccer playing alter ego Mick Heart. Skye and saying that he should be put to death by a fork, Jane saying that he was amazing and Jeffry going back and forth between, they finally stopped talking and Rosalind began.

"MOPS come to order" She said

"Second the motion" Said Skye

"Third it" Jane

"Forth it" Batty

And "Fifth it" Jeffrey

"Good" Said Rosalind "I have a list of rules from daddy and Iantha that we have to follow in Maine"

"You missed a part" said Batty

Yes Rosalind had, she had missed the 'all swear to keep secret what is said here ect…' part but it wasn't that kind of MOPS and she explained that to Batty, who in turn was a bit disappointed, she liked that part but told Rosalind to go on.

"Ok, this is the list" Rosalind said

Rules to follow while in Maine

Submitted by Martin and Iantha Penderwick.

1(Listen to Alac.

2(Help with cooking, cleaning, dish washing and any other things Alac asks for.

3(Don't fight.

4(Don't drown each other in the ocean (Skye, Jeffry, and Jane)

5(Take good care of Hound.

6(Don't let Hound eat **anything** bad.

7(Answer the phone when we call.

8(Be nice to anyone you meat.

"And" Said Rosalind

"Oh no" Said Skye

"Shush" Said Rosalind "I have one last rule"

"Which is?" this was Jeffrey

"If you see Dominic, please don't hurt him. I don't care how much you don't like him."

Jeffrey groaned, Skye started coughing *Cough* _stupid _* cough*i_diot_*cough* Jane started whacking herself in the face with a pillow and Batty made a disgusted face. Rosalind sighed, Dominic was a boy the younger Penderwicks and Jeffry had met the last summer in Maine, he had kissed Jane who in turn had thought she had been in love with him, only later to find out the kiss had been a dare. No one liked him very much. At all. But the sisters and Jeffrey all agreed that they would at least _try_ to not kill him on sight.

Skye was happy, they were leaving for Maine in just a few minutes, just as soon as Alac got there. He was picking them up in a limo; Jeffrey had arranged it so they could all ride together. Skye's thinking was interrupted by the shout of "He's here!" She looked up to see that yes, Alac was here and as soon as he got out of the car, everyone started to set siege, for the 2nd time in two weeks, on the door. But it was Jeffrey who got there first, no surprise thought Skye; he had been pacing by the door for the last hour and a half.

"Alac!" Jeffrey flung himself at his father, Skye smiled she liked to see Jeffrey this happy. When he finally let go Alac was this time attacked by Batty who started to babble about pianos and Jane who started to babble about, well anything. After all this Skye stepped forward said hello to Alac and gave him a hug, and after Skye he turned to Rosalind who he had only met once and said hello, Rosalind said hello back and they started to pack the car, when they were done Mr. Penderwick, Iantha and Ben came out. Goodbyes were said and promise to follow the list, and then they were off, Alac driving and the rest in the back, the first seats were taken by Rosalind and Batty with Hound on the floor, and the next by Skye, Jane and Jeffrey, who was in the middle.

"Alac, are we there yet?" Skye asked she was starting to get very board, and was leaning on Jeffrey who was trying not to fall on Jane who was writing.

"Almost" said Alac "You'll see moose market in ten minutes" Skye sat up and looked a bit happier and talked to Jeffry until moose market came into sight,

"Alac?" Said Skye again

"Yes?"

"Can I get out at moose market and walk to birches? I need air"

Alac stopped the car and asked if anyone else wanted to walk, Jane said she just had had an amazing idea and needed to write it down, Rosalind didn't want walk and Batty wanted to stay with her.

"I'll walk" Said Jeffrey so he and Skye jumped out.

They began to walk, and Jeffrey started to talk about music, a new piece was working on, something he wanted to teach Batty…Skye tuned him out but then she heard a sound that stopped her blood.

"Jeffrey?"

"What?" he asked

"Listen"

A skateboard. No, thought Skye no,no ,no, no no, not that anything but that.

"Is that…?" Asked Jeffrey

Yes it was, Dominic Oren was ridding toward them in all of his stupid glory. He jumped off.

"Hey, the Penderwicks are back in Maine" He said

At this Skye almost jumped at him and she would have if Jeffrey hadn't grabbed her arm.

"Skye, let's go Rosalind might need help unpacking" He said and turned to Dominic "It was, uh, nice to see you again" and steered Skye away.

"How do you do that?" asked Skye

"Do what?"

"Be so nice to people"

Jeffrey grinned "It's a skill"

Skye amid a punch which he expertly avoided.

"What happened to her?" Asked Rosalind when Jeffrey came back with a mad Skye

"Well, we may have bumped into Dominic" Jeffrey answer

At this Jane left the room she didn't want to hear about Dominic.

"Where you nice to him?" Asked Rosalind looking at Skye who made a face.

"Was she nice to him?" Said Rosalind again this time looking at Jeffrey

"Some what" Said Jeffrey "She didn't talk"

"Well, good" said Rosalind

Jeffrey asked if she needed help and Rosalind said that she didn't. So Jeffrey told Skye to put her bathing suit on and that they were going swimming.

"It's cold" Said Skye

Jeffry raised an eyebrow "Is Skye Penderwick scared?"

"Never"

"Then get in"

Jeffrey grabbed her and threw her into the ocean.

"Hey!" Said Skye and yanked him in, they proceeded to have a dunking/splashing fight until Rosalind called them in to dry off and get ready for dinner.

This was going to be a good summer thought Jeffrey.

**Guest: Thank you for pointing out that I had spelling Jeffrey's name wrong its fixed now.**

**Review! **

**~Sunny**


	4. S'mores on the beach

**Hello Again! So I really am going to try to update at least once a week if I don't I really do apologize.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Flying utterly: I'll put some more Dominic in there he's not really in this chapter but later for sure. Thank you for reading this it means a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Penderwicks.**

After dinner, a wonderful frozen pizza, no one had wanted to cook so Alac had just put a pizza in, Jeffrey, Skye and Jane went down to the beach to play soccer. **(A/N I don't know anything about soccer do just bare with me) **

"Jane pass!" called Jeffrey

Jane kicked the ball; it went over Skye's head and straight to Jeffrey. Jane and Jeffrey were keeping the ball away from Skye who was not very happy about it. Jeffrey kicked the ball and Skye dove for it, she missed but had knocked the ball off course enough that Jane couldn't get to it, it went into the water and Jeffrey, Skye and Jane took off after it. Jeffrey got there first and threw the ball back to land, but on the way to land it hit Skye, who then tackled Jeffrey and dragged him under who in turn dragged Jane under in an attempt to up. So soon they were all splashing and tackling and dragging when they heard a voice.

"Jeffrey, Skye Jane!" It was Mercedes Oren "My brother said you were here!"

At 'my brother' Skye made a face

"Hello Mercedes" Said Jane

"Oh I missed you so much!" the little girl cried

"We missed you too, how's your bike riding?" Jeffrey said

"It's good! I don't fall anymore, where's Batty?" Asked Mercedes

"Inside with Rosalind, she's Skye, Jane and Batty's older sister."

"Oh yes! Batty told me about her and how she normally is in charge, but she was in New Jersey last summer so Skye did it"

"Don't remind me" Said Skye

"Oh, but you were wonderful Skye!" Said Mercedes

"Mercedes, why don't you go find Batty now?" said Jeffrey

"Ok!" and she ran off.

"I hate her brother" Said Skye

After a little more swimming Rosalind, Batty and Mercedes came down to tell them Alac was going to make a fire so they could do s'mores and that they should go and dry off.

When Jeffrey came back to the beach Alac was there the fire was started and he was putting together his saxophone.

"Should I go get my clarinet? Asked Jeffrey

Alac said the he should and Jeffrey ran back to the red house, he was staying with Alac. When he came back Jane and Skye were back too and had started on the s'mores. Batty came over to Jeffrey and gave him one which he ate happily then started to put his clarinet together.

Two hours later Batty had to go to bed and Mercedes had to be walked home, neither Jane nor Skye were willing to do this so Alac offered go sense he didn't really have a problem with Dominic. This left Jeffrey, Skye and Jane,( Rosalind had to put Batty to bed) on the beach.

"This is going to be a good summer" Said Jeffrey

"Yeah" Said Skye "It is"

"Except for Dominic" Added Jane

"Except for Dominic" Agreed Skye

Jeffrey laughed; it was good to be back in Mane.

Jane was board. No one was up yet and she had nothing to do- wait! A line for her book just came.

_The cursed girl lay awake in her bed looking at the flower on the bedside stand, only four petals left. Where or where was Sabrina Starr? She had said she would return but time was running out! When the last petal dropped the witch would come and collect her, and then Sabrina would have no chance at all… _

Yes thought Jane that was a good start, but now what to do…

"Jane!" Whispered Batty

"Huh?"

"Mercedes and I want to go see the moose no one else is up, can you take us?"

Jane looked up to see that Mercedes was there looking very hopeful.

"Sure, just let me leave a note" Said Jane

**Gone to see Moose,**

**I have Batty and Mercedes with me.**

**Xoxo,**

**Jane**

"Let's go!" Said Jane and out the door they went.

**Sorry it's kind of short; I'm really busy at the moment.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~Sunny**


	5. The Twins

**Hello guys, sorry I would have updated sooner but I didn't have time.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Flying utterly: Here's your Dominic **

**Countingmoons: Thank you I'm glad I cheered you up math can be boring sometimes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Penderwicks.**

It was three days after Jane had taken Batty and Mercedes to see the moose and Jane was having a wonderful time her book was coming right along, she had the whole first chapter now and was starting the second one, and Rosalind had sent her to Moose Market, they had run out of milk already. So at the moment Jane was walking down the street, and she was happy. Then she heard a sound that made her want to puke like Hound. A skateboard, then a voice.

"Hey Jane," It was Dominic.

Jane stiffened, should she say _hey _back? This boy had broken her heart but Jane had always believed in second chances. Did this shell of a boy deserve a second chance? He had rejected her ode, and then kissed her for a dare, but could people change in a year? Thoughts went round and round in Jane's head, she finally decided that she would in fact hay hello, Rosalind had said to at least not hurt him. And hurting could mean physically, if you were Skye, but it could also mean mentally and emotionally…

"Hello Dominic," Said Jane

Dominic looked Jane up and down then handed her a note.

"Please don't show that to your sister," he said "the blond one." Then he hoped on his skateboard and road off.

Jane stood dumfounded holding the note, her thoughts went like this. _What just happened…? Dominic just came by…he gave me a note…what…? I have paper in my hand…Dominic just…and then he…what…?_ And then _Oh! Rosy needs milk! _Jane started walking again and only then she looked at the note.

**Jane,**

**Come to French Park at 2:30 today,**

**I need to talk to you.**

**Dominic**

**Ps. don't tell your sisters, please.**

After she read this Jane was dumfounded, again.

Should she tell her sisters? Dominic had said not to, but should she? Jane told them almost everything,

but this…? She came to Moose Market.

"Oops! Sorry!" Said Jane, she had been getting the milk and was still a bit dazed when she had bumped into a boy who looked about her own age. The boy had brown hair darker then Jeffrey's and it kind of hung down in his face, he had Brown eyes too and Jane noted that he was really skinny, like the boy was a stick.

"Oh that's ok," said the boy "it was my fault, I wasn't looking."

"You're ok?" Asked Jane

"Yup!" Said the boy

"Good," Said Jane "I'm Jane, my family is renting the little house called birches down Ocean Blv."

The boy smiled "Hey Jane, I'm Daniel; you can call me Dan though. My parents, sister and I are staying at Mouette Inn."

"Oh," said Jane "do you know Dominic and Mercedes?"

"I've seen them; their grandparents own the place don't they?"

"Yes they do, what do you think of them?"

"I like the little girl; I'm not sure about the boy." Said Daniel

"Mmm." Said Jane she decided that she liked boy, Daniel, and told him to come by sometime and to bring his sister, Daniel said that he would and they said goodbye. Jane left the market in a better mood then when she had come in.

"Jeffrey stop it!" Jeffrey was tickling her because she had stolen his chips and Skye thought she was going to explode.

"Never!" Yelled Jeffrey and kept tickling her.

The doorbell rang.

"Can something get that?" Rosalind called.

Jane jumped up. "I'll get it!" Why was she eager thought Skye, but that thought passed quickly because of Jeffrey, Jane then came back in with two kids a boy and a girl.

"Can you guys at least look like normal people?" Asked Jane

"Sorry Jane," Said Jeffrey he stopped tickling Skye.

"Who are they?" Said Skye

"Oh! This is Dan," said Jane pointing to the boy "And this is his twin sister Camie," She pointed to the girl. "I met Dan at Moose at Moose Market and I said he should come by and to bring sister."

Skye stood up "Skye Penderwick," she said and held out her hand for twins to shake, they did.

"Jeffrey Tifton," Said Jeffrey "Nice to meat you."

They started talking and Skye decided to like them. Dan and Camie who Skye leaned names were actually Daniel and Cameron but preferred the nicknames liked to play soccer and Dan played the violin. At this Jeffrey light up and said that they should go over to Alec's sometime and have a music session and Dan said that he would like that. Camie, Skye thought was a bit like herself and a bit like Jane. From what she got from talking to her Skye figured out that she liked to do math and clean, like Skye and she liked to read and seemed to be very creative, like Jane. She also learned that the twins had just turned 13 so they were the same age as Skye and almost Jeffrey whose birthday was August 8th.

Rosalind came in.

"Rosy!" Said Jeffrey

"Hello," Said Rosalind "Who are they?"

"This is Dan and Camie," said Skye "Jane found them in Moose Market."

Camie laughed "You make it sound like she bought us there." Yes, Skye liked her.

"It's nice to meat you, I'm Rosalind Skye and Jane's older sister."

"We have a little sister too" added Jane "Her names Batty she's playing outside now."

"Oh, I should go check on her," Said Rosalind, "See you later." She left.

"So what should we do now?" asked Jane

"Soccer?" Asked Dan

"Sure," said Jeffrey and they left.

The Penderwicks had a wonderful time playing soccer with the twins and later they invited them for dinner, the siblings said yes and after that they had s'mores. Batty seemed to like them too, which was good thought Skye, so did Hound, even better.

"So will you guys come by tomorrow?" Asked Jeffrey "We can do music." He added

"Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow." Said Camie and smiled "Bye."

"Bye." Said Skye and they left.

Skye was looking forward to tomorrow.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review!**

**~Sunny**


	6. Love?

Sup?

Flying utterly: Thank you so much so sticking with this story. Have a cookie (::)

Countingmoons: So do I.

Disclaimer:

Me: Mommy will you get me the rights to the Penderwicks for my birthday?

Mommy: No.

Me: Darn.

Skye woke up in a good mood the next day, partly because of Dan and Camie, and partly because she smelled pancakes. Skye shuddered; she remembered the last time pancakes had been made in Maine. Aunt Claire had just fallen off the sea wall and Jeffrey was supposedly being attacked Hover so Skye had gone over to check on him thus leaving Jane and Batty alone with a stove.

Skye jumped up. If Rosalind wasn't up yet and Jane was making pancakes…with Batty … She ran out into the kitchen, and into Rosalind.

"Oh good, you're up" said Skye "I was afraid that Jane and Batty were going to burn the house down."

"You what?" asked Rosalind, clearly confused.

"Skye thought we were going to burn the house down" said Jane as she came out of the kitchen with a plate of pancakes, "Because of the last time I made them in Maine, we kind of got batter everywhere. But don't worry Skye I'm better at it now."

Skye relaxed a bit and sat down at the table to eat. As Rosalind served the pancakes Jane babbled about her book how she almost had two chapters and how she needed a test audience and maybe Skye, Jeffrey, Dan and Camie could do it. And Skye was in such a good mode from the pancakes that she said, sure they could do that. She might rethink that later but for now the focus was eating.

Skye was sitting on the couch at Alec's house with Jeffrey on one side of her and Camie on the other with Dan next to her, Jane was sitting on the piano bench in front of them. Camie was playing with her hair, which was brown like her brothers and very long. She was braiding it and unbraiding and twisting it... the only thing Skye could do with her hair was put it in a ponytail, which it happened to be in at the moment. Jeffrey was tapping on the armrest and it was starting to bother Skye.

"Ow! What was that for?" Asked Jeffrey, Skye had punched him in the arm.

"You were being annoying" She answered

Jeffrey smirked "It's a talent"

Skye rolled her eyes "Jane can we just get this over with?"

"Sure" Jane said and began to read from her book

_The cursed girl lay awake in her bed looking at the flower on the bedside stand, only four petals left. Where or where was Sabrina Starr? She had said she would return but time was running out! When the last petal dropped the witch would come and collect her, and then Sabrina would have no chance at all…_

_1 month before_

_Sabrina Starr was walking along and thinking about the heartbreaker that she had rescued a few months back, she hadn't been sure about the rescue when she had done it, but she had heard that the boy had been much nicer to girls sense then, when she heard a cry, she looked up to see a girl being carried off by a large man in black._

_"Help! Please help m-"the girls cry was cut off by a gag thrown over her mouth by the man. Sabrina started to run but the man saw her and started to run too. A chase thought the heroine. And she was off. Down alleyways, in and out of crowds…but Sabrina Starr was an excellent tracker and kept on the man's trail…_

_The story went on longer but Skye tuned it out because sitting next to Jeffrey she had remembered something he had said last summer_

_Do you think we will ever get married?_

_That one line had puzzled Skye for a year now, had Jeffrey been saying that he thought maybe __they __would get married? To each other? Or just get married in general…she still wasn't sure, and marriage? That was big she didn't know if she wanted to even date him! She was 13! __Rosalind was 13 when she started dating Tommy __Skye thought, but that was Rosalind and this was Skye, and yes she did love Jeffrey she always had, but as a friend or a brother, never a boyfriend, ever. And Jeffrey might not even like her that way at all. I'm thinking like Jane thought Skye, what's wrong with me?_

_"Skye?"_

_"What?" Asked Skye_

_"I asked you if you wanted to come with Jane and me," said Camie "we're going for a walk on the beach."_

_"What are my other options?" _

_"To stay here with me and Jeffrey while we bore you to death with music." Said Dan_

_"I'll stay here." Said Skye_

_Jane and Camie left and Jeffrey smiled wickedly, maybe she should have gone with them, too late now. She looked up at Jeffrey._

_"What?" she asked_

_"Skye," he said "we're going to see if you can play the violin."_

_The next hour or so went a bit like this. _

_Dan: No Skye you hold the neck of the violin not the scroll-the neck Skye, the long part-that's the body-_

_Skye: Dan this is hopeless Jeffrey already tried to teach me to play the piano and I have tried to play the clarinet, nether went well._

_Dan: But you haven't tried the violin yet, now you hold the bow like this-no don't touch the hairs-like this Skye, put your thumb there- and your fingers there-_

_Skye: This is not going to work!_

_Dan: Yes it will! Now look, this is the A string…_

_And it went on with Skye protesting and Jeffrey laughing and Dan being as patient as he possibly could._

_"Ok! I give up!" said Dan half an hour later "It has been proven, Skye Penderwick has no musical talent at all."_

_Jeffrey laughed and Skye breathed a sigh of relief._

_"So can we play soccer now?" she asked_

_"Actually I need to find Camie we have to go my parents said to be back at the inn at 2:00 because they wanted to go golfing of something." Said Dan_

_Skye and Jeffrey mad a face "We wish you luck" Said Jeffrey_

_"Thanks," said Dan "I hate golf" and left._

"Jane, your writing is amazing"

"Really do you think so?" asked Jane

"Yeah, how do you get your ideas?" Said Camie

"Well the last book I wrote, because it was about a heartbreaker, I put together a love survey" Said Jane

"What's a love survey?"

"I just put together a bunch of questions about love and asked them to my Aunt and to Alec and his friend. I tried Skye too but that didn't work." Answered Jane

"Oh, on that topic," said Camie "do you think Skye loves Jeffrey?"

"What?" Asked Jane

"I asked if you think she loves him." Said Camie

"Oh we all love Jeffrey, he's like a brother." Said

"No, like, _loves _him." Said Camie

"hmm, I think she will sometime or another and I think he will love her back. But I don't think they love each other yet."

"That's what I thought."

"You read people well."

"Thank you my brother is calling me, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review it!**

**~Sunny**


	7. Another note

**Hello again!**

**Disclaimer: I. No. Own. Comprende?**

"I really, really hate golf." Said Jeffrey

"I know," said Skye "so do I. Do you want some chips?"

Jeffrey said that he did and Skye got up and went into the kitchen. As Jeffrey watched her go he thought about how Skye had been when he had first met her, then he winced, when he had first met her she had crashed into him and left a bruise, she didn't really do that anymore, now she just punched him but Jeffrey had gotten good at avoiding that over the years. Aside from not giving him bruises Skye hadn't changed much, well except for that she had grown and let her hair go so that it now went a bit bellow her shoulders. Skye had also gotten prettier, her cheek bones were more visible now, this made her even more like her mother, Rosalind had showed Jeffrey a picture once, her face had slimed out and her eyes seemed brighter. If I told Skye that I would get a lot more than a bruise, thought Jeffrey. Skye had always insisted that only thing she had in common with her mother was her blue eyes and blond hair, she had never thought of herself as pretty, she didn't feel the need to.

"I got chips, what are you just staring at?" Skye was back.

"What? Oh nothing." Answered Jeffrey and took the chips, just then Alec came in.

"Jeffrey, I need you to go to moose market and get a pie for after dinner," he saw Skye "oh and Skye, Rosalind said to go with and get waffle mix, Jane wants something new."

"You're going to moose market?" asked Jane as she herself appeared "I'll go with you, Camie said they had a pen there with a butterfly on the top, I think it will help my writing."

"Whatever floats your boat," said Skye "Come on butterfly lets go."

When they got there and Jeffrey got a pie, chocolate cream, and Skye got some waffle mix and Jane found her pen, which yes, had a butterfly on it, they found themselves looking at a display of water guns.

"What do you think?" Asked Jeffrey and after a quick debate they picked out five and went to check out. While Skye paid Jane and Jeffrey went outside.

"So a water gun fight when we get back?" asked Jane

Jeffrey grinned, which melted insistently at the sound of a skateboard.

"You didn't come." This was Dominic and when Jane heard this she blushed.

"I forgot," Jane admitted

"Come today then." Said Dominic and he handed Jane a piece of paper and road off.

"What was that all about?" asked Jeffrey and Jane explained about how Dominic had given her a note yesterday saying to meet him at French Park at 2:00 and how he had said not to tell her sisters, just as she said this Skye came out.

"Not to tell me what?" this time it was Jeffrey's turn to explain and when Skye heard she wasn't very happy.

"And he told you to meet him today?" Jane nodded "he gave me a note again too."

"What does it say?"

**You didn't come yesterday,**

**Come today, same place.**

**3:30**

**Dominic**

**Again don't tell your sisters, especially the blond one.**

**I don't think she likes me.**

"Wow" said Skye "don't go Jane, or do go and punch him."

"I think I'll go and see what he has to say," Said Jane, Skye opened her mouth but Jane plugged on, "and if need be, Skye, I'll punch him. Though I'd rather not." Skye nodded and they walked back to birches.

**Guys I'm so, so sorry it's so short, I had a busy day.**

**Anyway,**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review it!"**

**~Sunny **


	8. The end, for now

**Guess what? I'm not dead! So sorry I haven't updated in such a long time…this is the end. Enjoy! **

Jeffrey and Skye rounded up Rosalind and Batty and explained to them about the water guns, then they all got into their swimsuits and went down to the beach.

"Okay," said Jeffrey "here's the rules, not hitting someone when they're refilling and treason to your team mates equals with a dunk in the water."

"What's treason?" asked Batty

"When you turn on someone from your own team" explained Skye.

Batty nodded and they split into teams,

Skye and Jeffrey as one team and Rosalind Jane and Batty as the other, this was fair, seeing that Skye and Jeffrey were both good and Rosalind even though being good could not beat them alone, which is where Jane and Batty came in, Jane was an okay shoot but sometimes missed and Batty had never run a water gun before, this was a new experience for her. As the game went on Skye and Jeffrey, seeing as they were, well…Skye and Jeffrey, began to overthrow Rosalind, Jane and Batty and as a little more time passed, and they had clearly won but for some reason Jane and Batty kept playing, Skye got bored and aimed her gun at Jeffrey and…

"TREASON!" Jeffrey grabbed Skye and threw her into the water, Skye protesting until her head went under and as soon as it came up again she protested some more, but this time she was laughing,

"Why you little piece of-" Jeffrey dunked her again, "I swear I'll-" and again "punch your-" and it went on dunking and threats until at last Jeffrey let her go, this may have not been smart seeing as Skye began to yell, this didn't bother Jeffrey though, partly because he had heard Skye yell enough times before and partly because she was laughing. Jeffrey watched her for a while with the other sisters watching him watch her and suddenly without thinking; he leaned in and kissed her. It had the effect he had planned, shut her up, but it also made Jane squeal, the squeal seamed to wake Jeffrey up from the stupid trance that had made him kiss his best friend, who probably now either hated him or thought he was mentally ill, or both…

Jeffrey pulled back quickly "Sorry…" he mumbled, and ran off.

Skye was still in a bit of a daze when Jeffrey left, she heard Rosalind say that they should leave before Skye exploded or something and she was so out of it that the first thing she came up with to say was, "List, vitamins, explode." Very intelligent. She heard Batty and Rosalind leave and Jane say something about French Park, and only after all that did Skye come to her senses. Jeffrey had kissed her…what? Why had he done that? She stood up, should she go to talk to Jeffrey? No, she wasn't ready to talk to him yet…who then…Skye settled on Camie.

"He kissed you?"

Skye was sitting in Camie's room at the inn, "Yeah, yeah he did."

"Well, he does like you." She said this so calmly, it confused Skye.

"He what?" she asked

"Likes you Skye, can't you tell?" Skye said that she had never noticed that, Jeffrey had always treated her like a friend, a good friend, yes, but never anymore than that.

"He treated you like that because that's how you treat him," said Camie "He's scared that you might punch him."

"I punch him anyway, it wouldn't be anything new." She paused, "I have to talk to him, don't I?" Camie nodded "Rats" said Skye.

When Jane got to French Park Dominic was already there, which surprised her, "Hello Dominic"

"Hi Jane, I wrote an apology for you."

"Huh?" asked Jane; she had never heard so many words come out of his mouth at one time before.

"An apology" he said, and, before he lost his nerve, Jane thought, he began. "Jane, I'm sorry that I kissed you for a dare and not just because I wanted to, and you really are a good person, and I did sort of like you when I did that and I still might and you have every right to call me an empty clam, or whatever it was…but this is my apology and I hope you forgive me and maybe we can at least be friends?" He said this all really fast and while looking at the ground, Jane was stunned, Dominic had just uttered full sentence, a short one, but it was more words then he had ever said combined…He looked up at her expectantly.

"It's a little late for apologies, Dominic. That happened a year ago," he opened his mouth to speak, "But-" she said "I do forgive you," he looked relived at this "but I don't think we can be friends yet, I will be nice to you though." Dominic nodded as he had expected this, then said bye and jumped on his skateboard and rode off. That went…well…Jane thought and she headed back to birches.

Skye found Jeffrey just where she thought she would, at the piano, he was playing a very pretty song, but when he heard her come in he stopped and just sat there, Skye sat down on the couch and there was silence.

"Hello Skye!" Said Alec as he came into the room "How are you-" he noticed the tension between the two as normally Jeffrey would be playing or next to Skye on the couch, never just sitting there with his back to her, "I'll just-" and he left.

Only when Alec had left Jeffrey turned around and spoke. "Skye, I'm sorry I just-" Skye cut him off "Camie said you liked me." Jeffrey blushed, then sighed, then went on to say that he did like her a little but she had never shown any of that sort of feeling to him so he never said anything and then a lot of excuses so that she would punch him. Skye took this all in and after there had been silence for a while decided it was her time to talk "Um," she said "well… I might like you too...but I'm really not sure…And this is so weird…"

"Yeah, it kind of is," Jeffrey agreed "We could just, you know…be best friends for now?"

"Yes, for now" said Skye and smiled "So we got worked out, do you want to play with the water guns some more?"

Jeffrey grinned "Let's go!"

Later that Jane and Rosalind and Jane did confront them about the kiss and they explained what they had talked about, Jane was a bit disappointed but was happy with their choice and for the rest of the summer went well and when Mr. Penderwick, Iantha and Ben came it was so much better, Jane even finished her book and inside that book was a special surprise for two special people…

"Dan! Camie! You have a package!"

"Thanks mom!"

"What do you think it is?" asked Dan, Camie shrugged "I don't know, open it."

Dan did open it and what the two found inside was a purple binder with a picture of a flower on the front, they flipped to the first page and read,

**Sabrina Starr Recues the Cursed Girl**

**By Jane L. Penderwick**

Camie smiled "she sent us her book" Dan turned to the next page and what was on it made them both smile,

_To Dan and Camie,_

_Two wonderful friends who made such a big part in my life._

**Yay! Done! I hoped you all liked it! Please review!**

**~Sunny**


End file.
